plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Gargantuar
Beastly |Tribe = Professional Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When this does damage, heal your Hero that much. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Their bedside manner could use some work.}} Nurse Gargantuar is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. She costs 7 to play, and has 6 /6 . She has no traits, and her ability heals the Zombie Hero for how much damage she deals to a Plant or the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Professional Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, heal your Hero that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Their bedside manner could use some work. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary *Strength change: 4 → 6 . Strategies With Nurse Gargantuar is one of the two ways in the Beastly class to heal your zombie hero (excluding superpowers). With 6 strength, every time she attacks, you get healed for 6 health. Consider her like a more powerful, but expensive Venus Flytrap for zombies. Some good ways to maximize Nurse Gargantuar's power are to give her the Frenzy trait using Smashing Gargantuar, Coffee Zombie, Possessed, and Maniaca Laugh, or giving her more strength as it allows Nurse Gargantuar to heal more health to the zombie hero. Using Lurch for Lunch or Electrician to make her do bonus attacks is also a good option. As The Smash, Gargologist will be able to let this be played earlier than usual since she will be able to lower the cost to 5, allowing some early healing. Using Rodeo Gargantuar, Terrify, or Sumo Wrestler in tandem with this can lead to some efficient means of healing, especially once the game gets into the late game. Against Since this zombie can heal the hero, the best strategy is to either destroy this zombie quickly or use tricks to reduce his strength to 0. Try to use tricks that makes your plants can not be hurt such as Root Wall or Peel Shield, so they can attack the Nurse Gargantuar without her healing the zombie hero, although only Citron and Grass Knuckles can only do this. Laser Bean is also useful, as it hits both Nurse Gargantuar and your opponent, resulting in them with no health difference and a damaged Nurse Gargantuar. Use tricks or powerful plants to get rid of her, because otherwise she would heal the zombie hero, nullifying the damage caused by your plants. Gallery Nurse_Gargantuar_stats.png|Statistics Nurse_Card.png|Card Trivia *Prior to update 1.16.10, she had the lowest strength out of all Gargantuar cards. *She is the only professional zombie from the Beastly class. *She is the only Gargantuar that is capable of healing. *When she is about to attack or heal the zombie hero, the lower body of the Imp on Nurse Gargantuar's back will disappear. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Professional zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Professional cards